


Three's company

by YuriHaruyama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriHaruyama/pseuds/YuriHaruyama
Summary: Fluffy stuff with the junkers is my aesthetic





	

The day had been pretty normal for you three.

You had gone out shopping for food and had returned with a little more than either of them expected.

You held four big brown bags filled with all sorts of things.

“I’ll get you to eat better if it kills me.” You mused while kicking the door shut and making your way into the kitchen you three shared.

You had actually banned Jamie since he had ruined that one dish with his dirtyness.

Roadhog gave a big belly laugh while Junkrat visibly shrunk down. “I dun like greens…” He mumbled while trying to hide.

You returned from the kitchen, one of the bags in tow. “I got ya somethin’, Roadie.” You handed him the entire bag, standing proudly while he curiously peeked inside.

You could tell from his shoulders that he started blushing, hard. “Glad ya like ‘em.” You voice was playful, a big grin on your face.

“Has anyone ever told you how adorable you are when you blush, love?”

He seemed to blush harder at that, the red staining down onto his chest now. He just hugged the bag to himself while he looked away.

Junkrat perked up at this. “Oi, you are adorable when ya blush!” His trademark giggle brought him to your attention.

“Oh, Jamie. I almost forgot. I got you something too~!” You beckoned him over to you, hand going into your pocket.

He waddled over to you in his weird walk, staring greedily at your pocket, hunching over to get closer to you.

It was too perfect.

Once he got within arms reach, you used your other hand to grab the back of his head and pull him the last little distance to your face, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“There. No need to feel left out from all the gift giving!” You giggled in delight, watching his face flame up.

“I-I…” He couldn’t get anything out but a jumbled bunch of sounds before he went totally silent, covering his face as he got the brightest blush.

Roadhog gave him a slap on the back while he chuckled deeply.

You closed the distance between you and him quickly, leaning up to place a kiss on the nose of his mask.

It was one of your favorite things to see, the two of them a blushing, flustered mess because of you.

It melted your heart knowing these two adorable junkers were yours.


End file.
